lagacy:riders
by catds
Summary: what happens after Eragon left. This is how Eragon restarted the riders will aria come to stay with them? will thorn and murtagh come to help with training the new riders? find out all this and more in lagacy :riders first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

when Aria left, Eragon was heartbroken but had to go on so here we go. It was 7 days later when they saw an island that could we the new home of the riders it was at least as big as Vroengard and lots of tees lakes valleys perfect for dragons mountains to the east and north lots of caves, and had deer and some other animal the is as big as 3 horses and saphira loved it she had 3 was a huge area near the middle that would be perfect for the city then it happened. There in front of them was a Scalbraka, or gryphon it was young or so Eragon thought,"Saphira what do we?" well we could leave or see if it can talk to us little one." ok. Blödhgarm, Sarik, jarin, Invidia, Wyrden, and Liren, lets see if its friend or foe "ok,they all said. "now lets see see if we can make contact. Eragon and saphira tried to make contact with it and it worked "what are you 2 legs?"we are humans and elves Scalbraka are there more of you. "yes there are thousands of us and wild dragons. " there are dragons here?! " yes very many over 100 thousand my mother is calling i have to go by.


	2. Chapter 2

Eragon was qondering why the gryphon left so fast so he asked him " why are you still with your mother. "we gryphons sty with our mothers for 6 years and my name is gryf, see you. "What now Eragon said Blödhgarm. "well what do you think of this as the place of the riders? "its great we can start whenever your ready."ok lets start with the homes min and the riders I have been working on a spell that will allow the rooms and the garments to take on the color of the dragon." that sounds wonderful said Blödhgarm. so they started the city with Eragons room and courtyard first the walls which would allow several dragons room to stretch out comfortably next was the courtyard its self it was lush it had many elms and oak trees and the flowers some some were as bright as the sun and others were as dark as night one kind was sung so that they told the mood of the person that touched it and another flower bloomed and they had brought from alagaesia several gilded lilies it was wonderful it also had a large pool for Saphira. this in its self took 4 days next came the home 5 rooms dragon size so saphira could come in, a pedestal for her to sleep on in the bedroom and a double bed for Eragon next was the the study which was very large it also had pedestal for saphira it had plenty of paper, ink, and quils they also had small library which had a few book one was doru areba next was the wash room you could change the temperature with a single spell and it was waist deep. next was the kitchen it had bowls and plates and a open flam stove.** reviews much thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

Well lets get on with the hatchery." ok Eragon. said Blödhgarm. "well lets start with the laying areas. the laying areas were large enough for the biggest dragons, also had sand in them to make the dragons more comfortable then came where the rider eggs. Were kept it was very large and had over 1000 small platforms and was heated. For the wild dragon hatchling room there was a play area and also a hatching area after the dragons reached 4 months old, they would live outside in the dragonrys sorted by age. After that saphira would train them to hunt and look after themselves. After about 3 months of this they could pick there own caves and **eventually **they would fined mates. Some may go back to Alagaesia and others will stay on the island. saphira :"Eragon there are dragons coming they wish to speak with you."how many?"at least 15."do they come in peace it seems so.


	4. Chapter 4

T hey came asking to see the lead rider . The biggest dragon a sky blue , asked in a hushed tone ,"are you the leader?"yes. said Eragon. "I have come with a proposition for you."yes." well we were wondering if you could make a good portion of our eggs, for dragon rider eggs, so that we could have a connection with you races so that we can communicate with you and we will give you several hundred eggs a year." well alright take us to your nests." all right there is a dragoness near here that just layed we will take you there when your ready, ohh and there are animals out there so be careful." ok i will be, lets go. as they were leaving blodhgarm said." Eragon be careful we know nothing about them."I will and I have Saphira she wont let anything happen to me."ok luck be with you." and you. " are you ready rider and my name is dainizak."yes I am ."well follow me we will be going thru phoenix territory they will not harm you but be careful." we will said Eragon. as they left Eragon saw the first phoenix it was flying at them and it fast. "I wants to play. said dainizak."ok lets show it what we've saphira **excitedly. **what happened next was this as the phoenix went it did loops, and turns, banks and dives and saphira did the same in the end it was a stand off so they said they would continue the contest next the met, and they were on there way. By night dainizak said they would be there by by tomorrow afternoon so they could rest for the night they found a huge clearing after a few minutes and Eragon started his diner and asked dainizak." do you know any good story's?"yes how would you like to hear about how I grew up with my mother. it all started 500 years ago. my mother is as blue as the sea i have 10 siblings from that clutch as i hatched my mother watched i was was the biggest she liked my dry and as she finished we were o tired that we all fell asleep immediately the next morning we met our father he was the biggest dragon in this land he had 4 deer carcasses with him... **what! **we have to go now! REVIEWS PLEASE


End file.
